Internet traffic is often monitored by business corporations or third-party entities to detect known security threats, in addition to detecting new and less apparent security threats. Current solutions lack the ability to anonymize the identity of business corporations during an attempt to determine potential security breaches within their respective networks. Further, the current solutions lack the ability to provide real-time prevention of security breaches during the time that potential threats are initially detected. Therefore, it may be desirable to have a system and method that addresses at least some of these issues, and improves upon existing practices.